dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki TV (Engarian TV Channel)
Wiki TV '''Is an Engarian Public Television Channel. It is the First Television Channel In the Country and it is Also the First TV Channel to Broadcast in color on 1958. As of 2019, Wiki TV Is the Most Watched TV Channel in the Country. The Channel Airs a Variety of Programs, Including News Programmes, Sports, Talk Shows, Current Affairs, Sitcoms, Etc. History In 1950, '''Wiki TV Originally launched as ETV (Also Known As Engarian Television). Throughout the Years, The Official Main In-Vision Continuity Announcers has Changed. The First In-Vision Continuity Announcer was Katy Noris (b. 1934) Who Served the Role When the Channel Began. ETV Later Shut Down on December 14th 1954 After Suffering Financial Problems. Until 1955, There were no TV Channels in Engary, But Radio Stations (Including Engarian Radio) Still Exists. On July 30th 1955, 2 Months Before Wiki TV Launched, The Engarian Television Act 1954 Has been Created, Which Later Marked The Return of Engarian Television. On September 22nd 1955, Wiki TV Was Launched, At 7:15pm. The First Programme to Be Shown on the Channel was the Wiki TV Launch Party. On July 28th, 1958, Wiki TV Started Broadcasting in Full-Time Color, Thus Making the First Engarian TV Channel to Broadcast in Color. On January 2nd 1964, Wiki TV Began Airing The Show Secrets in Potterville City, an Soap Opera that was Set in the Fictional Engarian City of Potterville City. The Soap Opera Quickly Recived Critical Acclaim and It became the Most Watched Television Series at the Time. In 1979, Wiki TV suffered an Industrial dispute, Later Leading to the subsequent shutdown of the Channel For Eleven Weeks. The Channel Later Returned on October 24th in the Same Year. On December 1987, Wiki TV Announced that Secrets in Potterville City will be Cancelled Due to a Terminal Decline. The Series later Concluded on December 30th 1988. On September 1989, Wiki TV Rebranded with a New Look As part of the Autumn Lineup for the Channel. At the same Year, Wiki TV Began a new Breakfast Television Service, Known as Sunrise Television. It Airs Every Weekday Mornings from 7am to 10:25am. At the Same Year, In-Vision Continuity Has been Discontinued And it was Replaced by Out-of-vision continuity. In 1992, Wiki TV Began Airing a New Soap Opera Called Jonathan's Way. However, The Soap was Short-Lived as it was Cancelled in 1993 Due to Low Ratings. On January 14th 1998, Nightscreen Was Launched, Which Airs Every Monday-Sunday At 3am to 6am 7 Days a Week. In that Same Year, On October 26th, Wiki TV Launched a New TV Channel Known as Wiki TV 2. On August 1st 2000, Wiki TV News Channel Was Launched, However at the time, It was known as Wiki TV News 24. On January 5th 2004, Wiki TV Studios Was Formed, However It was Known as Wiki Studios At the Time. In January 24th 2005, Wiki TV Started Airing 2 Brand New Shows, Including For Better Or Worse '(An Soap Opera Which is Set in a StarFlower Hospital) And '''The Roberts '(Which Mainly Focuses On the Lives of the Roberts Family). On February 27th 2006, '''Wiki TV Changed it's Look Which Lasted for 11 Years. On the Same Year, At April 19th, Wiki TV Launched a New Channel Known as Wiki TV Play. However, it was Shut Down on March 2007 As part of the Phone-In Scandal. On the Same Year, Wiki Studios Launched Wiki TV World, an International TV Channel that is Aimed for People Living Outside Engary. The Channel Launched on April 16th, 3 Days Before Wiki TV Play Launched. On February 15th 2010, Eric Texas Joined the Continuity Announcer Team, And He has Remained There Until March 2017 Where he Depatured from the Continuity Announcer Team. On January 10th 2011, Matteo Cummings, The CEO of Wiki Studios, Has Announced that A new Channel will Launch, Known as Wiki TV Kids. It was Originally Planned to Launch from September however the Launch date was Cancelled when Matteo Stepped down as CEO. On November 20th 2012, Wiki Studios Has Officially Announced that Wiki TV Kids Will Launch from December 20th. On July 18th 2015, Wiki Studios Has Launched an Yet another New Channel, Known as Wiki TV Sports. On February 2016, Wiki TV Studios Has Announced that they will launch another new channel this year, Known as Wiki TV Culture. It was Launched on August 6th, However it was a Sports Channel At the Time Under the Name (Wiki TV Sports 2). On September 18th, Wiki TV Sports 2 Was Renamed to Wiki TV Culture, at 7am. On October 14th 2017, Wiki TV Studios Has Announced that it will Rebrand All of it's Channels and Other Services Beginning From November. On November 14th (The Same Date when Wiki TV And all of its other channels and services got a new look) Wiki TV Launched a new soap opera called (The World Down Under) Which Focuses on the Lives of Australia. On July 2018, Wiki TV Began Airing Stranded, a Drama Series Which Only Airs During the Summer. In December of that Same year, Wiki TV Announced that it will Cancel The World Down Under in order To make way for a New Soap opera to Begin Airing, But at the Time the Name was not Known. On New Year's Day 2019, Wiki TV Started Airing Dear Heirs, A Comedy-Drama Series. The Series was Later Proven So Popular that an Second Season was Renewed. On January 30th 2019, Wiki TV Began Airing the Popular Soap Opera, Sunlance Street, Which has Been Airing on the Channel Ever Since. On February 9th 2020, Wiki TV Began Airing the Engarian Version of The Masked Singer. Broadcast Hours * 1955-1978: 15:00pm to 23:59pm * 1978-1992: 06:00am to 00:00am * 1992-1997: 07:00am to 02:00am * 1997-1998: 06:00am to 02:00am * 1998-Present: 06:00am to 03:00am Category:Engary Category:1955 Category:TV Channels in Engary Category:Wiki TV Studios Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television Channels in Engary Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Wiki TV Category:Komapest, Engary Category:Television in Engary Category:1950s Category:1955 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1950s